


Many Happy Ravioli's

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: A sweet morning after fic set in Nelson, Murdock & Page's new officesAka Matt and Karen have sex at work and it's quite awkward(Very newly established relationship)
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Many Happy Ravioli's

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched season 2 recently and was inspired to write something fun by our 3rd wheelin' Karedevil shipper Foggy Nelson 😂☺️

"Oh, you're here, I thought you were out of office today?" Foggy says as Karen strips off her coat and dumps it on her empty desk.

"I rearranged, figured I'd lend you two a hand instead," she says, glancing over to where Foggy is tipping a box of mix-matched stationary onto his desk which he's positioned, rather offensively, as far away from Karen's desk as possible, "looks like you need it," she mutters, the mere sight of unfiled paper work making her yawn.

He catches her with her hand covering her open mouth, "you been pulling all nighters again K? You look beat." 

A unnecessary comment, that on an any other normal day she might have been offended by, if only it weren't so true, "ended up down a bit of an internet rabbit hole, you know how it is," she shrugs causally, the sweet embrace of death, a more appealing thought than explaining the real reason why sleep has evaded her. 

"Well if you're hittin' up the caffeine train.." he winks.

"You hate my coffee"

Foggy scrunches up his nose, "I never said hate.. besides, I can't trust Matt can I?"

"Is he here?"

"Kitchen, be careful though, he's in a sickeningly good mood." 

Karen smiles. She'd hoped he would be.

The new kitchen, if you can call it that, is definitely a step above what they've been used to, not that that's not a particularly difficult feat considering they've just moved out of what could be considered a glorified sweatshop, complete with zero natural light and a free nightly take-home of meat scented eau de toilette for good measure. 

"Morning" Karen smiles, tucking her hair behind her ears.

" _Hey_ ," 

She wiggles the empty mug she's holding by the handle,"can I interest you in a terrible coffee?"

Matt laughs, "I'd love one, thank you," 

She feels shy, giddy even. The memory of him against her skin is still so raw that she can barely look at him without feeling the blood rush hot to her cheeks. And to make things worse, he's not even remotely tired, or at least he doesn't look it, confirming her long time suspicions that Matt is indeed well versed in all types of vigorous night time activity.

"So.. uh.. last night.." she says, pouring out the coffee, Matt turning to greet her with a quizzical expression.

"Last night? He frowns, "what happened last night?- at my place? Did something happen?"

She almost over fills her cup as she laughs, " _yeah_ something happened,"

" _Ohh,_ it did, didn't it?" and he shoots her one of his charmingly disarming smiles, "kinda hard to forget that." 

"Kinda is, yeah," and he leans in to kiss her softly on her cheek, a sharp contrast to how he was kissing her just a few hours ago.

"You think we should tell Foggy?" Karen looks up at him while she flattens down the collar of his shirt, You know, that we're..?"

"That we're having sex?" 

Karen slaps his arm, "that we're dating."

"Oh." Matt smirks "maybe i'll tell him over a beer, you never know, there might be a free drink in it for me."

***

Karen spends the first few hours of the morning arranging her new office. It's become somewhat of a ritual, putting everything into its rightful place, creating a sanctuary in which she can make her greatest discoveries. And since it's her own space now, she can have it exactly how she wants it, a home away from home, a perfectly messy, yet imperfectly organised oasis. Or at least, that's what she's been telling herself. She sets up her desktop, hits the power button and stares at the password screen for at least two minutes before she realises she's zoned out.

She's thinking about him again.

There's at least three boxes of files beside her that need putting back into empty drawers. She reaches down into the nearest one and pulls out a file that happens to read in braille.

 _Goddammit_.

She knocks on the door of his office like he doesn't know she's already there, he's been doing the same thing as her, unpacking, filing and occasionally cursing at the ungodly amount of stuff that they've managed to accumulate. He's looking pretty domesticated too, his sleeves rolled up, his shirt starting to untuck itself at the back from the constant bending over to rummage through boxes.

"Matt, that file you were looking for -" she waves it around stupidly, forgetting for a second who she's talking to, "it got mixed up in my stuff somehow,"

"You found it?" His voice perks up appreciatively as he stands to run his fingers over the first few lines, "Karen, you're a lifesaver," and she does the responsible thing, smiling politely and backing out of the door, real slow, definitely not wanting Matt to ask her -

"Did you need something else?"

She invites herself back in so that she's out of Foggy's earshot, "actually I was wondering.. about tonight.. if uh.."

Matt smiles and she can tell by the gentled look on his face that he's about to disappoint her, "I'm sorry Karen, I have to...."

"Go out," she finishes for him, "yeah I forgot, the uh, guy from the…uh, the Sullivan case right?"

"If he shows, yeah."

Karen nods, resigning herself to the concept of no Matt, no repeat of _last night._

"You can still stay" he adds, "if you want to" his hand gliding over the slope of her neck to nestle into her hair, "and when I get back.." his tongue darts out to moisten his lips as she sighs and leans the weight of her head into his palm.

"Will you keep the mask on?" She floats the question like a passing thought, barely even noticing she's said it. Matt reacts with a surprised sound as he brushes his lips along her jaw.

"Would you like that? For Daredevil to fuck you?" The searing heat of his words prickles at her skin, his voice seeming to drop an entire octave, coaxing every hair on her body to stand on end.

She nods, "yes."

And she can feel the way he's leaning into her, getting carried away with the thrill of her body reacting to him, "look what you're doing to me Karen," he whispers, gesturing for her to look down at where his cock is hard and straining for her against the belt of his pants.

 _This_. This is why they need to avoid each other at work now.

 _"God dammit_ !" Foggy's voice rings out from the next room over, a chaotic reminder that they are not alone, "I swear this is like interning all over again, _hell_ , this is hell" he mutters and the tension in the air is suddenly diminished with a half held in laugh as Matt pulls away to poke his head around the door.

"You okay buddy?" 

"No Matt," Foggy says, defeatedly, "I'm absolutely not okay. Ever heard of a thing called 'alphabetical order'. Did they not teach us that in law school?" 

Matt frowns, "I think that was our office managers job?" directing a flirtatious smirk back at Karen as she hears what sounds like Foggy throwing a whole ream of paper into the trash.

"Damn you Page! Why'd you have to go and get good at something? I require your skills! Your paper ordering skills!"

"I'm sorry Foggy!"

"You're not sorry," he says, exasperated, "God I need nourishment Matt. My soul needs pasta." He slumps back in his chair.

"I thought you were on a diet?"

"Don't guilt trip me Matt, I'm a broken man. Look at me."

Matt laughs, "well I'll take a beef ravioli then," he turns back to Karen with the same question.

"Two of those," and she hears Foggy slap his hands together like an excited child,

"Atta boy! Seriously though, don't tell Marci, and if anyone asks, I had a wheatgrass smoothie, and it was delicious! Definitely didn't taste like ass, not that I know what ass ta -" 

" _Foggy!"_ Karen snorts as Matt draws a soft 'x' across his chest with his fingers.

"Cross my heart," he says, "anyway, Marci'll help you burn it off, what is it, about a thousand calories?"

"Don't rub it in six-pack-jack!" Foggy shouts, already half way down the corridor.

Karen's really struggling to hold in her laughter by the time Matt comes back into the room; watching him be his true self around Foggy, when they get on, _really_ get on, like this, is one of her favourite things in the world, he absolutely glows.

"TMI right?" Matt laughs, and Karen wonders whether she even wants to bring up the horribly inappropriate thought she's having -

"Do you think he'll be long?" She hints tentatively, Matt's smile dropping into a heated stare.

"Ten, fithteen minutes max," and Karen glances at the clock on the wall, both of them silently asking themselves the same question.

"Long enough?" She bites her lip, leaning her weight back on his desk in a 'come get me' type fashion prompting Matt to start working open his fly.

"This isn't very professional Miss page," he breathes between hot, fiery kisses, both of them breathless, almost laughing -

"Well then let's not get caught "she pants, perching on the edge of the desk with her skirt rucked up around her hips and her underwear hanging comically around one ankle. She lifts up a fistful of Matt's shirt so she can get a better view of that body he's got hiding under there as he strokes himself into readiness for her.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he growls, holding himself firm in his hand, gliding the head of his cock against her hot center and making sure to take his sweet time teasing her clit before he pushes inside a little way, giving her only some of what she wants before pulling back out again, clearly enjoying her reaction too much to care about the time.

" _Matt,"_ she pines, her eyes darting up to look at the clock on the wall, noticing that nearly four minutes have already passed.

"I'll hear if anyone comes."

And she can't help the stifled laugh that escapes at his choice of words, Matt laughs too, burying his smile into her neck where her blouse has slipped down from her shoulder and pushing himself inside her in the same moment, fully, deeply, his arm wrapping around her thigh holding her up, his hips tucked in tight.

" _yes_ ," she sighs as she clutches his shoulders, "don't hold back, just give it to me" she pleads, knowing that he can't resist the challenge.

He thrusts into her as the desk shifts under them, rocking and creaking, and he hears the file Karen brought in a few minutes ago, the file that had been meticulously ordered but precariously balanced on the edge of the desk suddenly jolt, his hand leaving her thigh to intercept it unsuccessfully, it's entire contents spilling out onto the floor,

" _Woops_ ," Matt grins and Karen half laughs half gasps as he takes her harder, his breathing laboured and hitching as he shifts onto his toes and leans her back. It's not a comfortable position, the weight of her legs is causing the muscles in her hips to complain and ignite with a burn that only adds to the growing sense of urgency. She arches back to try and get some relief and clocks the look on Matt's face, knowing all too well from last night the expression he makes when he's close, how his lips part and his eyes widen just a little, and the crease between his eyebrows gets that little bit deeper - watching that alone is enough to get her off -

"Matt it's - keep going keep going," she pants.

" _Jesus_ , _Karen_ "

"Yes - "

 _"-- fuck --"_

And he chokes out a final groan as she pulls him into her lips by his tie, feeling his hips snap hard against her, both of them smiling, breathless, Karen doing her best to trying straighten out the her cramping hip as he pushes through the last of his aftershocks. 

"Karen, sweetheart, you're gonna be the death of - " Matt stops mid sentence, his head twitching in that unmistakable way that means he's latched onto a sound.

"Foggy?"

"On the stairs."

They scramble off eachother, Matt haphazardly tossing Karen a box of tissues.

"The romance is killing me," she laughs, quickly grabbing Matt's arm before he disappears through the door, gesturing for him to fix his crooked tie.

"This smells amazing,"Matt says, clearing his throat, finding it unexpectedly hoarse. 

"Why do you sound out of breath?" Foggy questions, dumping the bag of food on his desk, "you're not doing parkour during office hours are you? I told you not to rub it in -"

"No, um, Karen was just helping me, uh, move some boxes," 

Karen runs her palm over her face. Post-orgasm Matt is not a good liar.

"You need Karen's help for that?" Foggy huffs, sounding rightfully sceptical and Karen has no choice but to brave exposure to save him from floundering.

"Can't be as strong as he makes out," she says, checking the back of her skirt one more time with her hands, "this looks amazing," and she sits down next to Matt tuck into her first mouthful, praying that she doesn't look as spaced out as she feels.

"Is there something going on with you two? You've been acting weird," 

Karen's eyes widen "Um - "

"It's - ," Matt gestures at Karen.

"Do you wanna -"

"Shall - "

"We're uh. We're dating!… _Again_ , " Karen finally gets the words out.

Foggy looks at Karen suspiciously, then back at Matt, then back at Karen again, "about freaking time!" He cheers, slapping his thigh, "when's the wedding?"

"We're just uh.. taking it slow, you know," Karen laughs.

"Yeah, no weddings yet."

And Foggy picks up a piece of ravioli on his fork holding it high into the air like a toast, "to Matt and Karen, here's to finally getting your shit together! United in stubbornness! As all good relationships should be - may you make many _freakishly_ good looking babies!"

"Now hold on a second," Matt says.

"Yeah, slow down foggy - "

"What? You're Catholic Matt!"

Matt directs his eyes at the ceiling, "that's enough relationship talk for one day thanks Foggy," Karen laughs as Foggy stands to clear the plates from the table, squeezing Matt's knee when she thinks he isn't looking.

"Hold up," he pauses, his mouth full of pasta as he casts an investigative gaze between them, "you two weren't lifting boxes were you?"

  
  
  



End file.
